Enough is Enough
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Radar is not acting like himself...or at least trying not to...Read to find out what or whom is troubling our favorite company clerk...


Enough is Enough By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
--  
  
It was a semi slow day at the 4077th and morale was at an all time high, for everyone except the company clerk.  
  
This MASH's company clerk was of the finest kind. He was true blue till the end, not to mention loyal.  
  
But when something was wrong with Radar O'Reilly, every one down to the fastest cock roach knew it.  
  
"Sign here...and here...and here...initial here and here...and sign here then initial here." He said to his CO, moving paper after paper aside.  
  
"Radar what is wrong with you--?" His Colonel began but as usual was cut short and mid sentence.  
  
"Nothing is wrong sir." He said almost in a mono tone, taking hold of the papers on the desk and pushing himself through the double doors of the office. Leaving the Colonel all alone pen still in hand.  
  
"Gee Radar what is the matter with you?" He thought.  
  
And startling came the reply. "Nothing sir"  
  
"Golly how does he do that?" This time he said out loud.  
  
"It's a gift sir." The Corporal said passing back through the double doors.  
  
"You missed this initial signifying that you signed sir." He said placing the paper under the pen of his CO.  
  
"Right." His Colonel replied and before he could click the pen closed the clerk was gone again.  
  
-- THE SWAMP  
  
"Pierce...Macintyre!" The Colonel sounded barreling through the tent door.  
  
Both men, now awaking from their sleep gave similar moans in annoyance.  
  
"Wounded?" The black haired man replied.  
  
"No worse." His CO answered.  
  
"Frank and Margaret call it quits?" The other bunk mate came with a reply.  
  
"Oh will you two knock it off and get serious?"  
  
"Serious? Henry, you're talking to the two most serious people in Korea..." Hawkeye leaned up now looking at his CO.  
  
"Yea Henry I mean it was part of our Hippocratic oath..." Trapper replied.  
  
"Right, always be serious after waking up with a hangover in the middle of a war." Hawkeye nodded his head.  
  
"Look gentlemen..."  
  
"Now that I take offence to." Hawkeye replied sarcastically.  
  
"Pipe down Pierce, this is serious."  
  
"Alright, what is it Henry?" Hawkeye's tone turned to a bit of concern.  
  
"It's Radar."  
  
"Is Teddy alright?" Hawkeye questioned.  
  
"The bear is fine! It's the owner I'm worried about" Henry put his hands on his hips.  
  
His hands falling on his hips caused the two bunkmates to look at each other. Now getting a bit worried themselves.  
  
"What is it Henry? Is he sick?" Trapper asked.  
  
"No he's not sick...well at least I don't think he is...I mean I'd know if he was sick, I'm a doctor for Pete's sake."  
  
"Easy Henry, it was just a question." Trapper replied.  
  
"What's the matter with him Henry" Hawkeye questioned.  
  
"To be totally honest..." Henry began.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself..." Trapper smirked.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I can't put my finger on it; he's just been acting non- Radarish"  
  
"Look that one up in the dictionary..." Hawkeye replied. "Have no worries Henry; we'll go talk to him. We'll give you a full report"  
  
"Gee thanks felllas, I really appreciate this."  
  
"Please no thank you's, dinner still hasn't settled from two days ago." Hawkeye put his hand up and watched as his CO exited the tent.  
  
"Wadda say to a little morning mid afternoon drive?" Trapper asked throwing his blanket off and swinging his legs around for his feet to meet the floor.  
  
"Absolutely, have the chauffer met me out front in four minutes, no longer." He said standing and tying his robe around him. "Then again, I do need to stretch my legs; a walk would be just fine."  
  
The two then headed for the ever loving company clerk who had just received the mail.  
  
"Morning Radar." Hawkeye said with a smile.  
  
He got no reply.  
  
"Morning Radar" He repeated.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders at Trapper.  
  
Trapper shrugged his own in return. "Morning Radar" Trapper said.  
  
"Morning Trapper."  
  
"Well Glory Be, I thought you were deaf there for a second Radar." Hawkeye replied.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you sir, I was talking to Dr. Macintyre."  
  
With that he retreated into the office.  
  
Hawkeye looked confused and followed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Radar?" Hawkeye said approaching the clerk.  
  
"It means I don't want to talk to you, now get outta my way, I got work to do." He slightly shoved the Captain as he passed.  
  
"Well don't let me get in your way." Hawkeye threw his hands in the air. Trapper standing silently to the side at this point. "Radar...quit horsing around...what's up?" Trapper finally spoke.  
  
"Nothing is up sir. I just would rather not speak to a certain Captain who should remain nameless."  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Radar, you're a big boy now..."  
  
"Oh I am huh?! Now I'm a big boy..." He huffed.  
  
"Ahhh." Hawkeye smiled figuring it out "So that's what this is about."  
  
Trapper looked on confused.  
  
"I'll stop Radar, if it bothers you that much."  
  
Radar looked up from his work. "Really? Will ya?"  
  
"Absolutely, I didn't know it was getting to you, I promise I'll stop, but from now on, none of this guessing game...just come out and tell me next time."  
  
Radar melted. He hated having to be so mad at his friend. He wasn't very good at it anyhow.  
  
"Plus you're horrible at being mad." Hawkeye smiled. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Radar replied.  
  
"Come here ya big lug." Hawkeye said opening his arms. The two embraced.  
  
"Ahhh, good to see things are back to normal?" Henry said entering the room.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry I was being such a pain, I was just being stupid."  
  
"Oh that's alright Radar, happens to the best of us." He chuckled. Then Frank entered.  
  
"Some of us more than others." Hawkeye added.  
  
"Hi Frank." Trapper smiled.  
  
"Oh go stuff it in your Val pack!" He replied.  
  
"Okay then..." Trapper smirked.  
  
"On that note, Trapper and I will do just that." Hawkeye motioned for the door.  
  
"After you sir." Trapper smiled back to his friend. "Ah yes, Thank you... see ya at lunch Radar." Hawkeye said with a wave.  
  
As the two retreated to their tent, Trapper couldn't help but ask what that was all about.  
  
"So what gives? Why was he so mad at ya?" He said opening the door to the SWAMP.  
  
Hawkeye fell onto his cot.  
  
"The short jokes."  
  
"As opposed to long ones?" Trapper asked.  
  
"No, genius...the jokes about his height."  
  
"Ohhh, so you're gonna stop picking on him now?" His friend asked pouring him a drink.  
  
"Yeah, I figure, sometimes...enough is enough...no matter how much enough of him there is."  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Just a short one folks, I've bene watching a lot of the first 3 seasons, and this idea kept popping into my head. Radar would seem to get so mad sometimes, it was so funny, yet serious. Hope ya liked it. Let me know what ya think...Thanks and Take care – TLH‡ 


End file.
